No Hope
by YodasPatawan
Summary: AU During A New Hope ObiWan is captured and tortured by Vader. Will Luke be able to save him, or will he fall victim himself? Rating my go up next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I thought of this as I was reading another one.

SUMMARY: Instead of Vader killing Obi-Wan, Vader captures him and uses him as bait to lure Luke to his doom. Also Obi-Wan gets his young age back.

Anakin: Why did I decide to be evil?

Me: Cause you're a dumbass

"Obi-Wan is on his way," the Emperor said to his Apprentice.

"I sense it too," Darth Vader asked looking at his Master's hologram.

"I know you have great anger with him, but do not kill him!" his Master said forcely.

"Why?" Vader asked angrily.

"We can you his pain and suffering to lure young Skywalker to his doom!" Sidious said.

"Why don't we just kill Luke when he arrives?"

"Because there would be no sequals! That's why, dumbass!" the Emperor said matter-of-factly.

"Oh! Fine! But can I please killed Obi-Wan!" Vader pleaded. "I am giving the puppy dog look."

"You're wearing a mask! And no you can't kill him don't you want to get revenge?" the Emperor asked.

"You have no idea how badly, but is there any way I can make him younger? I want to kill him when he is young, or at least looks it?" Vader asked.

"The Force works in many ways my young apprentice!"

"Why do all you shitheads say that! I want a straightforward answer!" Vader said pissed.

"I was being straightforward use the Force, and why do you want him young he will be more powerful!" the Emperor asked surprised.

"That is why I want him younger, I mean come on anyone can kill a seventy year old man, but I want revenge on the man who did this to me on MUSTAFAR!" Vader screamed and pointed to his black costume.

"I see your point, and when you have him in custody let me know."

"Yes, Master." The connection ended and Vader saw the Falcon approaching. "Finally, we meet again Master." Vader said as if Obi-Wan was standing right there.

Okay that is the epilogue or what ever it is called. The real first chapter will be up by 12:01 standard time.

Anakin: YAY! Another chapter. HEY! What about our story! I was just about to kick some separatist butt,

Me: Uh-huh

Marinae: and I was going to get kidnapped…yay me!

Anakin: You…

MARINAE AND ME: ANAKIN!


	2. Connecting with Luke

Me: ANAKIN! You forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter!

Anakin: whoops! YodasPatawan does not own any characters affiliated with Star Wars, they are owned by the incredible head Jedi Master George Lucas.

Marinae: Affiliated! Wow that's a big word Anakin!

Anakin: I know right! I read it off this little cue card thing she gave to me.

FIGHT SCENE IN A NEW HOPE

"Strike me down and I will be more powerful then you can ever imagine!" Obi-Wan Kenobi said.

"I have no intention of doing that," Vader replied shortly and Obi-Wan blocked a shot a little TO close to his head.

"What do you mean my old apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked tauntingly.

"He wants you alive…unfortunately," Vader added.

"Why Darth I thought you liked my company!" Obi-Wan sarcastically hurt.

"Oh yes I love it, why don't we go out and have a spot of tea!" Vader replied sarcastically. Soon Obi-Wan grew tired and not as quick as he would have liked to be. Vader did a quick move and soon Obi-Wan's lightsaber flew out of his grip.

"Ah…I remember when I taught you that move all those years ago," Obi-Wan said as if he didn't realize that he was weaponless against an angry Sith. Obi-Wan closed his eyes expecting that fatal blow to come.

"_Snap-hiss_." Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see that Vader de-activated his lightsaber. Vader used the Force and Obi-Wan was instantly un-conscious.

LATER ON

"Ow!" Obi-Wan groaned as he tried to sit up put chains on his arms and legs prevented him from doing that.

"Ah! Your finally awake," Vader taunted.

"What are you going to do with me?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. Then he realized his voice sounded different. He was very confused.

"The Force has a very interesting way in controlling age!" Vader expressed.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked and his voice once again sounded different.

"See for yourself." The table Obi-Wan was chained to spun around and he was in front of a mirror. Obi-Wan gasped. He looked the same way as he did back that day on Mustafar.

"How!" Obi-Wan asked.

"The Force is quite an interesting thing," Vader said as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Why?"

"Because killing an old man would be no feat! Anyone with a lightsaber could do THAT! But by keeping you here I can get my revenge and an apprentice too," Vader replied smoothly.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan said horrified. "He will never turn to the dark side!"

"Then he will watch you suffer!" Vader said and walked out leaving Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts.

MEANWHILE

Luke Skywalker was sitting in his room on Yavin 4, he was trying to practice meditating.. They just blew up the Death Star but he didn't feel as happy as he should be. Luke was still upset at seeing his former mentor killed, or so he thought.

"Let the Force flow through you Luke," Obi-Wan's words ran through his mind. Soon he was in a deep meditation trance. Luke felt himself being pulled into a new surrounding. He looked around and he saw himself in a dark room. He also felt a familiar presence.

"Ben!" Luke exclaimed.

Obi-Wan was trying to calm his nerves while meditating when he heard Luke's voice in his mind.

"Luke!"

"You're alive! But how?" Luke asked perplexed.

"That is not a matter of importance now Luke! I am being held by Vader…"

"What, where! I have to come save you!" Luke said a little panicky.

"No! That is Vader's plan! He wants me to lure you to him so he can make you his apprentice, and if you refuse kill you!"

"That does not…"

"Yes it does matter Luke! You are the last hope for the Old Republic!" Obi-Wan said trying to convince Luke not to come save him.

"I don't care! Vader is a horrible man! I can't leave you with him!" Luke said feeling like he was about to cry.

"Luke don't worry about me," Obi-Wan said trying to calm him down.

"But I do worry Ben!"

"Luke just remember the Force will be with you, always," Obi-Wan said. He felt someone approaching.

"Wake up old man!" Vader said and he back handed Obi-Wan who was still in his trance. Luke, who was still in his mind, felt the slap and he lost the connection to Obi-Wan.

"BEN!" Luke called. "Obi-Wan!" Luke called softly. Luke came out of his trance feeling terrible. He knew Ben was in trouble and was soon to be pain, but Luke had no idea where he was.

Me: Okay there you go there is your chapter. I will start working on another chapter in like five minutes.

Anakin: You like torturing people don't you?

Me: Yes

Anakin and Marinae takes five steps away

Me: I am kidding!


	3. Kermit the Frog

"Wake up old man!" Vader yelled back-handing Obi-Wan. "Who were you talking to?" He demanded.

"No one…"came Obi-Wan's reply.

"Liar!" He hit Obi-Wan hard again. Obi-Wan started feeling faint. "I will ask you one last time who were you talking to! Was it my son?" Obi-Wan tried to keep his expression the same. "Fine if you won't tell me I will just have to find out for myself!" Obi-Wan tried moving his head to escape Vader's touch. In the end Vader roughly grabbed his head and put his finger's to Obi-Wan's temple.

"_I was talking to Kermit the Frog!_" he kept thinking over and over.

"You were talking to Kermit the Frog? FROM THE MUPPETS?" Vader asked.

"Is there any other?" Obi-Wan replied.

"So you've learned how to keep me from learning the truth," Vader said. Obi-Wan stayed silent. "But I am figuring that it was my son since he is the only Jedi left…unless maybe you figured out how to talk to past Jedi, Qui-Gon perhaps."

"I was not talking to anyone!" Obi-Wan almost screamed.

"Perhaps, but next time you have a little chat with my son, tell him I am waiting." What ever color was left in Obi-Wan's face completely drained away. Two stormtroopers removed the shackles that binded Obi-Wan to the table and put him in restraints.

"Where are you taking me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"To your new Master," Vader replied and they headed off to the Emperor.

MEANWHILE

Luke was lying on his cot staring up at the ceiling. He kept thinking about old Ben, but when Luke talked to him, he didn't seem old but a younger Obi-Wan. Luke knew that, that was impossible, but something in the back of his mind told him it to be true.

"How am I supposed to save him, if I don't know where he is?" He asked himself.

"The Force will be with you, always" Luke remembered those last words Obi-Wan said to him. Luke soon felt himself crying. Obi-Wan was probably in a great deal of pain, all because of him! Obi-Wan was being tortured because he was the bait for Luke.

"Luke?" Leia asked stepping into his room. "What's wrong?" She sat down next to him.

"It's Ben…"

"I know its difficult but he is…"

"No!" Luke almost screamed. "He isn't gone, Vader has him!" Leia gasped. "He is holding Ben as a trap for me!"

"Why?" Leia asked concerndly.

"I don't know," Luke said. "But I can't just sit around here waiting!" He got up.

"Where are you going? You don't even know where Ben is!" Leia said.

"I don't know, but I will find him," he left Leia alone with her thoughts as he walked off to find a two person fighter. He would not come back alone.

BACK TO OBI-WAN

"Ah…Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Emperor Palpatine said with a smug grin on his old wrinkly face.

"_Chancellor_ Palpatine," Obi-Wan replied stressing Chancellor. Palpatine's grin vanished.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me." It took a lot of strength for him not to just kill Obi-Wan right then and there. "Vader tells me you have been communicating with young Skywalker."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Cut the bullshit Kenobi! We know you have been telling Luke to stay away!" Palpatine said getting angry.

"I don't even know where we are! So how could I be telling Luke to stay away?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why, you don't recognize this place?" Palpatine asked and Obi-Wan shook his head. Palpatine signaled to the window and Obi-Wan looked outside. He recognized the scenery instantly. They were in the Jedi Temple! Obi-wan gasped. "Yes the same place you've grown to know and love will be the same place you will die! Ironic? Vader take him away!" Vader led him out. "Oh and Kenobi! Tell Luke we're waiting for him!" Palpatine called and Obi-Wan's blood turned to ice.

Vader roughly led Obi-Wan back to his cell.

"Force please don't let Luke find me!" Obi-Wan begged the Force. Obi-Wan went over to his 'cot' and started meditating.

A/n: Another chapter down.


	4. Yoda

As Obi-Wan was meditating to prepare for what he would face when he felt Luke trying to contact him.

"Ben! Are you alright?" Luke asked there was deep worry in his tone.

"I am fine…for the time being," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well don't worry I am coming…" Luke stated.

"Luke! That's what makes me worry!" Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Luke asked and he heard Obi-Wan sigh.

"You aren't going to like this but I must tell you. Remember how I said Vader betrayed and murdered your father?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What I told you is correct from a certain point of view," Obi-Wan sighed. "Your father Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader. When he became Vader, the good man that was your father was betrayed by Vader." It took a couple of moments for it to sink into Luke.

"Vader is…is my father?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said and he felt Luke's sadness. "That is why I don't want you to come, Vader knows you're his son and will stop and nothing to turn you to the Dark Side, and if you refuse murder you."

"I will not get caught, I will not turn, but I will rescue you," Luke said. Obi-Wan smiled sadly remembering his own apprentice.

"I will never forgive myself if I get you killed Luke!" Obi-Wan said trying to reason with him.

"I wont be killed Ben, now where are you?"

"Luke!"

"I am trying to save your life!" Luke pleaded.

"And I am trying to save yours!" Obi-Wan countered.

"You're in the old Jedi Temple aren't you?" Luke said and Obi-Wan could almost feel him grinning smugly.

"Yes I am," Obi-Wan sighed. "Luke! Please…"

"No way I am entering hyperspace now, I am saving you Ben," Luke said.

"I must tell you one thing, you will not recognize me," Obi-Wan said knowing that he could not argue with Luke's stubbornness.

"Why is that?"

"I look a lot younger."

"How much younger?" Luke asked puzzled.

"A good…thirty years," Obi-Wan replied.

"What! HOW!" Luke was thoroughly confused.

"I can't tell you now someone is coming!" Obi-Wan said,

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," Luke said.

"May the Froce be with you!" Obi-Wan smiled.

Obi-Wan snapped out of a trance as Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader stepped into his cell.

"I come to offer a deal, Kenobi," Palpatine said.

"Oh, how do I get the feeling I get the raw end?" Obi-Wan replied smoothly.

"Oh you are quite right, you have two choices, join the Dark Side or suffer the consequences," Vader said.

"I would never join you!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I figured so, oh well, you would have made a good apprentice Kenobi," Palpatine said. He nodded to the guards and they left. "It almost pains me to watch you suffer."

"Oh yes you must be suffering a great deal, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said sarcastically. Palpatine used the Force to lift Obi-Wan in the air and started to choke him.

"I told you before that name has no meaning to me! And you should address me as Master from now on," as Obi-Wan gasped for breath Palpatine used the Force and threw him into the wall.

"I will never address you as Master!" Obi-Wan said. He felt unconsciousness approaching.

"Oh, in time you will, you will," Palpatine said. "Now lets cut down to business, are there any other Jedi alive?"

"Not that I know of," Obi-Wan said weakly and Emperor Palpatine shot him with Force lightning.

"You lie!" He yelled and Obi-Wan screamed in pain. "Who is alive? Is it Master Yoda?"

"No! He died a decade ago of old age!" Obi-Wan said through the pain. Palpatine shot more Force lightning at him.

"You lie! Yoda is still alive! Where is he!" Palpatine said.

"Even if I knew I would never tell!" Obi-Wan yelled, the pain was unbearable.

"You will in time!" Palpatine said and Obi-Wan fell unconscious.

"I doubt he will tell, Master," Vader said as they left the unconscious Obi-Wan.

"I sense young Skywalker coming, maybe HE can change Obi-Wan's mind," Palpatine replied.

"I sense him too, Master, he will be Kenobi's downfall," Palpatine said and they planned Skywalker's arrival.

MEANWHILE

"Hold on Ben, I'm coming," Luke said. As he was riding he felt Obi-Wan screaming in pain.

"How am I supposed to face Vader and the Emperor with only two days of training?" Luke asked himself.

A.n

Me: I am having a little probs so that is why it has taken me so long to post.


	5. Found

"Where am I to go?" Luke said. He was nearing Coruscant now.

"Trust the Force you must!" Someone said.

"Who are you?" Luke asked through the Force.

"Old friend of Obi-Wan, I am. Master Yoda, I am," Yoda said. "Be careful you must Luke!"

"How do you…" Luke started.

"In time young Skywalker. Know you are coming, the Emperor and Vader does," Yoda warned. "You must use the secret entrance to the Jedi Temple, know of it, Vader does not.

"Thank you Master Yoda," Luke said.

"Tell Obi-Wan, proud I am of him," Yoda said and the connection faded.

"Alright Force let's see what we can do," Luke said and he landed the craft. Luke stepped out and felt the Force telling him to go northwest. After walking for a little while Luke noticed a door that was concealed. He quickly stepped through and hurried through the passage. He soon came to another door. He peaked through making sure no one was around. Seeing nobody there Luke stepped out. He figured he was underground. Taking his lightsaber out he moved quickly to find Obi-Wan. He met up with a couple of stormtroopers but they were easily taken care of. After a few more minutes of walking he felt the Force pulling him to a door. He tried opening it but no luck. Luke activated his light saber and cut a hole in the door. He kicked the door and he squeezed through the hole he made. Inside lying on the floor was an unconscious Obi-Wan. Luke quickly ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

"Wow, he looks a LOT younger," Luke thought. He lightly slapped Obi-Wan's cheek trying to get him to wake up.

"Lu..Luke?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am here Ben," Luke told him.

"Be…behind you," Ben warned. Luke turned around to see Vader and the Emperor standing behind him. Luke swallowed hard.

"Why hello young Skywalker," the Emperor said. Luke only glared. He stood up and stood protectively in front of Obi-Wan.

"What did you do to him?" Luke asked trying to remain calm.

"The same we are going to do to you, unless you co-operate," the Emperor said and Luke was losing the 'Remain Calm' battle. "I sense your fear young Skywalker. Embrace it, it will lead you to the Dark Side of the Force!"

"I will never join you and the Dark Side!" Luke said as strong as he could. Behind him Luke felt Obi-Wan getting up. "You have me now let Ben go!" Luke said.

"I don't think so!" Vader said. Luke felt someone grab his lightsaber from behind. Luke let it go sensing Obi-Wan's plan. Vader stepped forward to grab Luke but Luke moved out of the way and Obi-Wan attacked with what ever strength he had left. Vader, who was not expecting the attack, was not able to move out of the way caught a really bad hit to one of his life support systems was instantly unconscious.

"Brave and foolish move," the Emperor stated. The Emperor used the Force to call the lightsaber to his hand. Obi-Wan fought trying to keep the weapon in his hand. It worked for a few seconds, but he lost and the lightsaber went flying.

"Damn!" Obi-Wan muttered.

"Hey, you lasted longer then I would have had," Luke said.

"Now Luke I will tell you the same thing I told Obi-Wan. Either you turn to the Dark Side or suffer the consequences!" the emperor told him.

"I will never join you!" Luke said and the emperor laughed.

"Then tell me, have you been in contact with any Jedi?"

"No," Luke lied.

"You lie!" The Emperor said and attacked him with Force lightning. Obi-Wan tried to help him but with his other hand the Emperor pushed Obi-Wan back.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan called, Luke received more Force lightning then Obi-Wan did before. "Luke!" The Emperor ended both attacks and Obi-Wan rushed over to Luke.

"Now tell me where is Master Yoda hiding!" the Emperor said. Obi-Wan made sure he was in front of Luke.

"I don't know!" Obi-Wan said. He braced himself for the Force lightning but it never came. He didn't even have time to set up a wall before the Emperor entered his mind.

"NO!" Obi-Wan screamed. He did everything in his power to get the Emperor out of his mind but nothing worked. Obi-Wan sunk to his knees in pain and guilt. Vader finally regained consciousness but he was severely injured. He left them and head off to get a new life support system. The Emperor already knew where Yoda was but he loved the pain and guilt he was causing. Soon the Emperor stopped and smiled at Obi-Wan.

"So he is on Dagobah," the Emperor said smiling.

"Please, don't!" Obi-Wan begged.

"You had you chance Kenobi!" The Emperor said.

"Don't kill him, please!" Obi-Wan begged with tears in his eyes. He would not let another Jedi suffer because of him. His pleas went unanswered as the Emperor left him. Obi-Wan quickly went into a meditative trance. "Master Yoda!" he called.

"Knows the Emperor does?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda I am terribly sorry," Obi-Wan said guiltily. "I tried but…"

"Alright it is Obi-Wan, blame you I do not," Yoda said trying to console the other Jedi. "Ready I am for them."

"Master Yoda please don't fight them!" Obi-Wan begged. "I don't want…"

"Trust in my abilities you do not?" Yoda asked.

"Master Yoda you know I trust you with my life, but if Luke does get out someone needs to train him!" Obi-Wan said.

"Think you will get out you do not?" Yoda asked.

"I just don't know Master," Obi-Wan said and sighed.

"Give up, you should not. Be fine all of us will," Yoda said and he smiled. "Know if Skywalker got a chance to tell you, I do not. Told him to tell you, proud of you I am, very proud yes." Yoda's calming words cause Obi-Wan to smile.

"Be careful Master, and may the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said.

"And may the Force be with you Obi-Wan Kenobi, and young Skywalker," Yoda said. Obi-Wan snapped out of his meditative trance and saw Luke was starting to come around. Obi-Wan rushed over to him.

"Luke are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked concernedly.

"Yes I think I'm fine, you?" Luke answered.

"I am alright," Obi-Wan said but Luke didn't look re-assured.

"Something is troubling you," Luke said. "What is it?"

"The Emperor has found the location of the only remaining Jedi left," Obi-Wan said.

"Master Yoda?" Luke asked.

"Yes, how did you…"

"He contacted me on my way here," Luke explained. "By the way he said he is proud of you." Obi-Wan smiled. "Did you contact him?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he'll fight them?" Luke asked worried.

"Knowing Yoda, yes. But Yoda still has a few tricks up his sleeve so we'll see."

"_Be safe, Master_," Obi-Wan thought. He already bought Luke into this, he did not want to bring the greatest Jedi he had ever known into this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ben don't beat yourself up about it," Luke said trying to cheer Obi-Wan up. Obi-Wan was deeply upset about revealing Yoda's location.

"I…" Obi-Wan started but the Emperor walked in without Vader.

"All the Jedi have been taken care of," the Emperor said smiling. Obi-Wan felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks.

"YOU!" Obi-Wan stood up and ran at the Emperor with his fist raised. "I am going to kill you!" Obi-Wan's fist was an inch from the Emperor's face when Palpatine used the Force to stop him.

"Now, now my friend you know you can't beat me!" Obi-Wan concentrated as hard as he could and he was able to overcome Palpatine's Force wall. Obi-Wan punched Palpatine so hard he went flying hard into the opposite wall. Palpatine started to laugh. "Well my friend your journey to the Dark Side is beginning. Embrace your anger! Let it control you!"

"Never!" Obi-Wan said and he let the Force surround him. He saw Palpatine's lightsaber and called it to him with the Force.

"Strike me down! I am not armed!" Palpatine taunted him.

"No!" Obi-Wan said de-activating the lightsaber.

"So be it," Vader walked in with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan re-activated his lightsaber.

"Enough of this!" A voice said. 'Clip, clock,' the sound of a walking stick on metal came. Yoda walked in.

"You!" Emperor Palpatine yelled. "How did YOU survive?"

"Credit your work to much you do," Yoda said pulling his lightsaber out. Obi-Wan smiled. Yoda walked over to next Obi-Wan.

"Today will be the day all the Jedi fall!" Vader said and attacked them. Yoda and Obi-Wan easily blocked.

"Your skills have not improved, Anakin,"


	7. I FINALLY UPDATED LOL

**Okay I felt bad for you guys, because I havent updated in a while, and I hate when people start stories and don't finish them so Lol!**

"Your downfall, your cockiness will be Anakin," Yoda said.

"Don't lecture me you little green imp," Darth Vader said.

"Oh no he didn't!" Luke and Obi-Wan said in a very non-jedi way. Anakin attacked as the Emperor sat back and watched. Luke was amazed that for such a small, and by the way he looked it old, guy could be so agile. Yoda and Obi-Wan worked in such a perfect form they looked as they were moving as one. As Yoda attacked, Obi-Wan parried and vice-versa. Vader knew he was losing and he looked over at the Emperor. Palpatine did nothing but just stand there and smiled. Soon Vader's lightsaber went flying into the hands of Obi-Wan.

"Lord Vader I'm disappointed in you," the Emperor said.

"Thanks just keep my moral up!" Vader mumbled.

/_That's Anakin for ya/_ Obi-Wan thought.

"Now I will have to do this myself," the Emperor said. He took out his lightsaber and charged at Obi-Wan and Yoda so suddenly, they barely had time to react. In their quick actions they forgot about Vader. Sneakily Vader snuck behind Luke and grabbed him by the neck. Luke tried to scream but Vader put his other hand over his mouth. When the Emperor saw him, he Force pushed Yoda and Obi-Wan extremely hard which caused them to be knocked out briefly. Luke was roughly pushed out the cell, and was forced down towards the hangar. Luke kept fighting he tried kicking Vader but he couldn't reach Vader.

"Ow!" Vader said. "He bit me!"

"Eh! Quit whining and put him in the shuttle," Vader roughly shoved Luke onto the floor.

"Get away from me!" Luke yelled and tried to punch Vader.

"You will learn to respect my authorit-a!" Vader said and used the Force to knock Luke unconscious. Once Vader tied Luke up he went to the cockpit. Soon the ship entered hyperspace.

"Where are we going, Master?" Vader asked.

"Well we can't go to the Death Star, because SOMEBODIES son blew it up!" the Emperor yelled.

"What about the new Death Star?"

"Still being built," the Emperor said. "But I think they have a section done so we can go there." Vader punched in the new coordinates and they were off.

_MEANWHILE_

"Luke!" Obi-Wan yelled. Him and Yoda were running down the hallway when they saw Luke being shoved into a shuttle by Vader. They ran to another shuttle and quickly jumped in. They left Coruscant's orbit only to see Vader's shuttle go into hyperspace.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Find him we will," Yoda said. "We must figure out where to go."

"When I was being held, I heard someone say there was rumors that there is a Rebel Base on Hoth," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Yes go there we will, get help from Luke's friends we must," Yoda said grimly. "Go and meditate I must." And he walked off.

**What did you think? I beg you to review!**


	8. Buzy

WHOO HOO! Five reviews go me! Anyway if a word is spelled wrong in this chapter or there are to many, or not enough spaces sorry im on my screwed up computer.

Kyer: Ok? I'm guessing you like it then. And dont worry your not the only one suffering from mental problems.

Scan: Once again, ok? Sorry about it being short my schedule is wack.

Saphire: Thank you...yay encouragement lol!

Darth: Affiliated lol. Btw Marinae is in my other story PLEASE READ!

Arken: my first reviewer and yay more encouragement lol!

While Yoda meditated in the back, Obi-Wan piloted the shuttle towards Hoth. Once they were safe in hyperspace Obi-Wan set the shuttle on Auto Pilot. He leaned back in his chair and thought.

_/If anything happens to Luke I'll kill myself/ _He thought. It was his fault that Luke was captured. If he hadn't gotten himself captured in the first place, Luke would never had been revealed and Yoda would never had to come out of hiding.

Clip, Clop, Clip, Clop. Obi-Wan came out of his trance and felt Yoda's put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, find young Skywalker we will," Yoda said.

"I know we will, but if we don't find him soon I don't want to think what might happen to him," Obi-Wan said and they came out of hyperspace when it hit Obi-Wan. "Um, Master won't it be kind of suspicious. A Empire shuttle flying towards a rebel base?"

"Yes, send message to them," Yoda said.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, repeat this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I must speak with Princess Organa," Obi-Wan said into the comm. Five minutes later a smooth voice came on.

"How do we know it is really you?" Princess Leia asked.

"Um...you sent a message to me through to droids a while back, a protocol droid name C-3PO and an astromech droid named R2D2," Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan! It is you!" Leia said, "Is Luke with you?"

"I will speak to you about that when I land, what are your coordinates?" Obi-Wan asked and he could sense the sadness in Leia's voice as she gave them the coordinates.

Soon they landed and Leia rushed to greet them.

"Master Kenobi? You look much younger then I expected, but it is an honor," Princess Leia said, "and you must be the great Master Yoda." Yoda nodded. "What happened to Luke?"

"He has been captured by the Emperor," Obi-Wan said and Leia nearly fainted.

"PRINCESS ORGANA REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATLEY!" the loud speaker boomed.

"Great! What now?" Leia said annoyed and motioned for Obi-Wan and Yoda to follow her. They silently walked to the command center. When they arrived Leia walked over to the Admiral while Obi- Wan and Yoda waited in the doorway.

"A Imperial Fleet just came out of hyperspace your highness," he said. Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged glances.

"Well we must start the evacuation," Princess Leia said.

**That's all for now but I'll start on a new chapter ASAP but I dont know when I'll have it up this is my schedule.**

**Tonite: B-ball game**

**Thursday: B-ball game**

**Friday: Chess Tourney**

**Saturday: B-ball game**

**Sunday: B-ball game**

**Monday: B-ball EXABITION (sp) game**

**Tuesday: B-ball Practice**

**Wedensday: Floor Hockey**

**Thursday: B-ball Practice**

**Friday: idk**

**LoL now you know my schedule wish me luck. Adios must go practice piano Yippe! (Notice major sarcasm)**


	9. Sheilds

"Wake up!" Darth Vader yelled and slapped Luke. Luke cried out and was brought back to consciousness. "Move it!" Luke was pulled up by Vader and was forced to walk. When he stepped out of the shuttle he saw hundreds of hundreds of stormtroopers and imperial guards. Darth Vader, followed by the Emperor, walked down a long corridor. They soon reached a door and Vader punched in a code and roughly shoved Luke in once the door opened.

"Some dad you are," Luke said once the door closed. He looked around his cell, well it wasn't really a cell actually. There was a large king size bed in the center with a fresher in another room. Luke went over to the bed to meditate and to think of a plan.

_MEANWHILE_

"An Imperial Fleet just came out of hyperspace," Leia told Obi-Wan and Yoda, "we will be sending you two off on the first shuttle to the rendezvous point. Then we will come up with a plan to rescue Luke once we are there." Obi-Wan was going to argue that he didn't want to bring her into this, but there was no time. She led them to a large shuttle filling with troops and supplies. "It shouldn't take more then two hours to get there," Leia told them, "be careful."

"You to," Obi-Wan said and Yoda just nodded. Yoda and Obi-Wan sat down and remained silent. They were both thinking about a way to rescue Luke.

"We must not bring Princess Organa into this," Obi-Wan said. "If anything happens to Luke she will be the last of the Skywalker line."

"Yes, to dangerous it is," Yoda agreed. "Later on, meditate on this I will."

For a while they remained silent Obi-Wan was so upset.

_/Why _ _did I let my guard down for that one second, one second and Vader could be dead and Luke would never have to Vader was his father./_

Obi-Wan shifted uneasily in his chair. Being around these people brought back painful memories of the Clone Wars. And those memories brought back memories of Anakin and Mustafar. He could see Anakin catch fire, Anakin Skywalker died in that fire, and like a phoenix Darth Vader was reborn from the ashes.

"Must not dwell on the past," Yoda said and Obi-Wan grinned.

_/Sometimes I wish he wasn't so good/ _Obi-Wan thought.

"Sometime put up your shields you should," Yoda said grinning.

"Yea…I knew that," Obi-Wan muttered embarrassed.

"Try sleeping you should," Yoda said. Obi-Wan just realized he hasn't slept in a couple days.

"That may be a good idea," Obi-Wan said and rested his head on the wall and fell into and uneasy slumber.

Obi-Wan didn't know if he was dreaming or not but he was in a large room on a nice bed.

"Obi-Wan?" He heard a voice ask.

"Luke? Thank the Masters your alright!" Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan I'm scared," Luke said, but Obi-Wan knew that he wasn't scared, he was frightened beyond all measure.

"It's alright Luke, don't worry you'll be fine," Obi-Wan said in a sympathetic voice.

"It's not me I'm worried about, I just worried I may injure others!" Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What if I give away the Rebel Base, or something you mentioned something about the Emperor being able to probe your mind and get information. I could endanger the entire rebel base!" Luke said, he was really upset.

"Luke, it's alright I will help you build up your mental shields," Obi-Wan said. After about ten minutes of practice Obi-Wan's connection with Luke faded then re-established.

"Excellent Luke," Obi-Wan said. "Now I'm going try a lot harder," Obi-Wan focused all his thoughts on going into Luke's mind. He barely went in before he was roughly thrown out. "That was outstanding Luke! You are just as talented as your father was…shit." Obi-Wan let the comment about Anakin slip.

After an awkward silence "Can you tell me about him, my father before he became Vader?" Luke asked.

"He is a great man, your father, he is kind and had a great sense of humor. He is pretty much the exact opposite of Vader," Obi-Wan said reminiscing.

"You say is…don't you mean was all those things?" Luke asked confused and Obi-Wan sighed.

"I still believe that deep down, Anakin Skywalker is still there," Obi-Wan said.

"You really think so?" Luke said shocked.

"Yes, yes I do," Obi-Wan said. "Your father saved many lives and was a very kind man, I cannot believe that one day he could just give it up."

"Well if you still believe there is good in him, so do I," Luke said definitely.

"I am honored that you believe that. I must go now Luke, but I will be here for you. We will rescue as soon as we land.

"Where are you?" Luke asked.

"Master Yoda and I are with the Rebellion, the Empire found the Hoth base, and now we are headed to the new one," Obi-Wan said.

"Be careful," Luke said.

"You too," Obi-Wan said. "May the Force be with you Luke, don't worry I will always be with you!"

"May the Force be with you too Obi-Wan," Luke said losing his confidence. The connection faded and Obi-Wan awoke from his slumber.

"How is he?" Yoda asked.

"Afraid, but I think he is doing a little better," Obi-Wan said and the shuttle approached a tiny planet that Obi-Wan never heard of.

**WHOO HOO NEARLY THREE PAGES! I'M GONNA MAKE A REALLY LONG A/N SO IT WILL BE THREE PAGES! HAHA! SO HOW IS EVERYONE TODAY OR WHENEVER YOU'RE READING THIS! OH YEA HAPPY MARTIN LUTHER KING DAY IN 10 MINUTES WHOO HOO GO MLK! RIGHT NOW I'M WATCHING…WAIT WHO CARES I'M ON THE THIRID PAGE WHOO HOO! **


	10. My Momma

**Grr…you guys suck! I think I got one review on the last chapter I posted. Grr…you! I get the shit knocked out of me at basketball and I am able to squeeze a half hour of my busy life to make a beautiful novel (j/k)! And you guys are to lazy to move your hand over and click the Submit Review button! Damn America is filled with lazy asses. Nah just playin but you guys better review! Or I will take my army of…something and take over the world MUHAHAHAHA! Lol I am high on caffeine.**

"Why hello my son," Darth Vader said stepping into Luke's cell.

"Wow!" Luke whispered softly. He was sitting at the computer with his back towards Vader.

"What?" Vader asked.

"You won a sparring contest when you were fourteen against a twenty year old!" Luke said amazed.

"I thought I told McKinla to block the Jedi Archives on that computer," Vader muttered to himself.

"You just can't find good help these days," Luke said and powered down the computer. Vader nearly chuckled but turned it into a cough.

_Oh how Luke reminds me of myself,_ Vader thought.

"The Emperor wanted to offer you one last chance to save yourself and your rebel friends," Vader said finally remembering why he was here.

"I will not turn, father. I inherit my stubbornness from you," Luke said.

"How did you know that I was extremely stubborn when I was younger?" Vader asked curiously.

"Archives," Luke said shortly and shrugged. "Why did you turn father? What went so wrong that you gave up your life as a Jedi. You were an amazing student and according to your file, extraordinarily gifted with the Force." Vader just answered with a long sigh that that sounded like a dying animal.

"Love for your mother," Vader said and walked out, leaving Luke staring at the spot where his father stood moments before.

_How could Vader love her when their child never knew he had parents? _Luke thought.

WITH OBI-WAN

When the shuttle landed Obi-Wan and Yoda were led to a private area where they were to wait for Princess Leia. After a long silence Yoda spoke.

"Fine, Luke will be," Yoda said.

"I know Master Yoda, but I have a feeling that something will soon happen, for better or for worse, I cannot say," Obi-Wan replied and Yoda nodded. After about an hour Princess Organa walked in.

"I'm sorry for that inconvenience," she apologized to the two Jedi.

"No problem, it was," Yoda replied.

"Do you have any idea where Luke may be?" Leia asked.

"No but we have a feeling he isn't exactly hidden on a planet in the Outer Rim," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then he may be on the new Death Star," Leia said.

"Yes," Master Yoda said, "there he is."

"Then we will send a special team to get him," Leia said.

"No," Master Yoda said forcefully.

"I beg your pardon Master, but we need to get to Luke out of there."

"Yes, but we must go alone," Obi-Wan said.

"But how do you plan on getting in? This Death Star's security is much more secure then the last."

"That is where we were hoping you could help us," Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm…let me think. Hold on I have an idea wait here," Leia left for a few minutes and soon returned with an older man. "Masters this is General Asdervay he is charge of special forces, General this is Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda."

"Pleased to meet you," Obi-Wan said.

"Likewise, Leia tells me you're looking to get into the Death Star," the General said.

"Yes, is there anyway we could get in without alerting too much attention to ourselves?" Obi-Wan said.

"There is one way," the General said. "We captured a shuttle bringing supplies to the Death Star. You could disguise yourself as stormtroopers and you can use the clearance code we acquired. You will only have a couple days to get Commander Skywalker and yourselves out of there because we are attacking it in four standard days."

"Agreed General, and thank you," Obi-Wan said.

"Your quite welcome, it always a pleasure to help a Jedi," the General said and excused himself.

"Then that is settled. Are you sure that you want to do this alone?" Princess Leia asked.

"Yes, quite sure we are," Master Yoda said.

"Well then may the Force be with you," Leia said reciting the phrase her father had told her many times.

"And with you," Obi-Wan said. Leia bowed to them and walked out. Obi-Wan turned to Yoda and he nodded. Obi-Wan nodded back and went after Leia..

"Princess Organa!" Obi-Wan called and Leia stopped. "I must talk to you about a private matter."

"What is it?" Leia asked concerned.

"You may not like it, but you must know. Darth Vader is Luke's father." Obi-Wan said and Leia stood there shocked.

"How? He told me that his father was Anakin Skywalker," Leia said.

"He was Anakin Skywalker, an amazing Jedi, until he succumbed to the Dark Side of the Force," Obi-Wan said grimly. "But there is more. The Force runs strongly through the Skywalker family. Anakin has it, his son has it…his daughter has it. Yes Leia, you are Luke's sister."

"I know, somehow I have always known," Leia said. "But that makes Vader my…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No, Vader isn't your father, the good man Anakin Skywalker was your father. Vader will never be your father," Obi-Wan said.

"Could he ever come back, you know to the light side?" Leia asked.

"I believe deep down he can, but never has a Jedi went to the Dark Side and returned."

"Well, lets hope we can bring my father back," Leia said and nodded to Obi-Wan and walked off.

"Told her did you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, she took it much better then I thought," Obi-Wan said.

"Well, then get ready we must," Yoda said and they headed to get the supplies they needed.

BACK TO LUKE

Luke was searching the archives for some information when a link popped up. It was titled "SENATOR AMIDALA OF NABOO PREGNANT?" With interest Luke opened the site.

_According to insiders in the Senate,_

_It was reported that Senator Amidala_

_of Naboo is pregnant. Sources do not_

_know who the father is, but there are_

_rumors that she has been close to Jedi_

_Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear._

_Even though Jedi are not allowed to have_

_Attachments sources say that he may be the_

_Father._

"So that is my mother?" Luke asked himself and ran a search on Senator Amidala. A few links popped up about her being queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen and how she saved the planet from the Trade Federation. "Wow!"

"Yes she was quite an amazing woman," a voice said. Luke turned around to see Darth Vader standing behind him. "The Emperor will see you now."

**Once again over three pgs. Now please review, I will not post until I get at least five more review. I already have the chapter laid out but I will not post until I get reviews!**


End file.
